cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Red Wall Panic
}} "While taking a break after the fight with Zhuge Liang's army, Cao Cao found a leaflet about recruiting people working for Red Wall Sealand. He then realized taking over the whole park to earn a lot of money sounds like a great idea, only to find out... the quota is already full! As Cao Cao wracks his brain over it, a mysterious woman tells him that she could get him a place with low cost. After the payment, Cao Cao realizes that his shop was set up illegally! Still, with the help of his charisma and techniques, his store had become the most popular one among the female costumers, who line up queue after queue for his cooking! This made those who worked legally in the park really angry, but because Cao Cao's store is so popular the officials had to set up a bounty to those within the park: whoever can get rid of Cao Cao will have an 1 year free pass VIP ticket!" -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Red Wall Panic is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the TW Summer 2017 event for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. After the events of Cao Cao Invades!, Cao Cao had taken a temporary break from his plans of conquest. He soon found a leaflet recruiting people to operate stalls within the water park, Red Wall Sealand. He then made plans to take over the whole park with his successful business practices, but found out that all the stalls had been taken. While trying to figure out what to do, he was approached by Cao Guojiu, who was still under the influence of the Queen of Hearts. She told him that she could get him a place in Red Wall Sealand for a small amount of money, so he pays her and sets up his stall. He soon finds out that his stall was obtained illegally, but decides to try and make his stall successful anyways. His cooking becomes very popular, especially among female customers, who line up in long lines for his food. During this process, Lan Caihe finds Cao Cao's stall and decides to make their own, and causes issues that are seen in Summer Lan Caihe Invades!. Many of the stall owners who made their stalls legally in the park became angry at Cao Cao's illegally obtained success, and complained to the owners. The owners were unable to do anything directly due to the stall's popularity, so they put up a bounty stating that anyone who would be able to get Cao Cao to leave would get a free VIP pass to Red Wall Sealand for one year. Guan Yu goes through many stalls, including Zhao Yun's, and finds Cao Cao's stall, and after a confrontation she manages to get him to leave. Counter Units The Regional Festival counter unit to this quest is the summer version of Guan Yu. Quest Overview In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs Work in progress. Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates